wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stella (Droplet)
"I see." she/they • candy artist "Quiet! I'm piping!" S T E L L A Do you feel the same when I'm away from you? Oooh ooh, oooh ooh Do you know the line that I'd walk for you? Stella belongs to me, and is for the Couples Contest! Don't you dare steal her, or I will make you watch adorable cat videos until your brain bursts! Editing this page is unacceptable, unless you have explicit permission from the creator. I am capable of spellchecking and adding categories myself. Again, all content of this page belongs to me. Any vandalism of this code or content is against the rules and not appreciated. Most lowercase is purposeful. ---- "It takes a lot to be right, but it takes even more to be righteous. It takes a lot to be nice, but more to be thoughtful." "But what if you don't want to be these things?" "Then it is your loss." Uncomfortable shuffling is the only noise in the room. "Was anyone ever those things?" "Yes, many. But the most memorable one was a SilkWing named Stella." "Who was she?" "Why don't you see for yourself?" "Yum!" "If you are willing to do more than you are paid to do, eventually you will be paid to do more than you do." ~Anonymous A P P E A R A N C E We could turn around an we could give it up But we take what comes, take what comes see reference Stella is one of those dragons who would never stand out in a crowd, no matter how much jewelry she was wearing or how radiant her smile is. She usually has an arm around her beloved and a small, calm grin on her dainty face, and her antennae curled neatly. She isn't ugly nor pretty, special nor normal, outstanding nor dull, she's… Stella. Just Stella. «♤» Stella is clearly a small and short dragon, but that doesn't stop her from being imposing. Her sparkling eyes and calm-but-confident smile give her an aura of queenly gentleness as does their gracefully folded wings and the way Stella's long tail curls around her legs. Her long snout is rounded, similar to her relaxed legs. They hold their head high, but their forever-fidgeting talons make her anxiety apparent. «♤» Stella is... typical. Boring. Normal. Her mainscales are periwinkle, and her overscales a dark shade of blush pink. Their horns, antennae and head markings are all periwinkle as well, which gets monotonous after seeing the divine color so much. And her baby blue underscales seem to make her so pale your eyes might fail. But thankfully, all that pastel blue is broken up by their sparkling royal blue eyes and dots of royal blue that crawl down their scales like a stepladder. Speaking of crawling, pastel orange spikes curl down her spine from her forehead to her long pink tail. Her claws are the same orange, except often covered in granules of colored sugar and decorative candy icing from her work. True, Stella is beautiful, but their most gorgeous feature is her wings. They are large, bigger then typical SilkWing wings (and perhaps the most abnormal thing about them) are the same blues and pinks as their scales, but they still don't cease to amaze. The wing bones are pale bubblegum pink, and fade into a darker shade of the color. The base of her wings is a light admiral blue, the large teardrop sections a dark periwinkle, and the tertiary bubbles a light greyish-pink color. The case is the same for both her large primary wigs, and their smaller secondary wings. «♤» Stella doesn't tend to wear accessories, due to her line of work. But when they attends parties, she does spruce up quite a bit. Although Stella doesn't own very many accessories, they still feel the need to dress their best. Her party jewelry usually consists of two silver wristbands that clamp around her front wrists just above her silk glands, and matching silver hoop earrings that dangle in each ear, but if she really wants to look impeccable, she would wear her mothers navy blue cape that had been passed down generation to generation. "Oh no!" P E R S O N A L I T Y lyrics lyrics Stella isn't one to talk. They keep to themelf, often shying away from crowds, or being saved by Luzon when smack dab in the middle of other dragons. She tends to stick to her sole principals, and greatly dislikes leaving her comfort zone. But why, you may ask. Well, some of us just want peace. «♤» Stella may be a brilliant artist, but she is also a terrible socializer. Shy, nervous, paranoid… these all describe her. Sure, they know how to say 'hi', but starting a conversation? Leave that to other dragons. And don't even ask about her boss... Pretty much the only time she seems confident is with customers. Although, if they sees and injustice she just can'r stand for, they gets themself together and speaks out for what is right. "No socializing, help—" H I S T O R Y lyrics lyrics Just a small-time dragoness with a dream and a big-shot chef looking for love. That was how it all started. Viceroy was a typical SilkWing from Wasp Hive looking for adventure, whereas wealthy Peacock was an award-winning chef in Tsetse Hive. The unlikely couple met in Wasp Plaza, the central plaza of Tsetse Hive. No one would have expected the two moderatly quiet dragons to interact with each other, as the droning buzzes of the little Wasps that resided in glass boxes all around the plaza was quite deafining. But of course, love works in strsnge ways, so when Viceroy sat down to read her favorite book, Peacock couldn't resist sitting diwn to chat with her. 'May I sit here?' are four not-so-important words, but they started everything. ---- Stella's story began on an uneventful normal day. Dragons roamed about the hive, stopping in restaurants and selling their wares. R E L A T I O N S H I P S lyrics lyrics text G A L L E R Y lyrics lyrics please follow her reference when drawing her, but feel free to take liberties! :3 ---- StellaFR.png|Stella in FR colored by Darkmoon! Thanks! 25F5B43F-10FF-468D-96C9-A821FD2C5146.png|Beautiful art by Twi! Thanks so much! A E S T H E T I C S Hologarm.jpg Stellaback.gif Skippingdownthehall.jpg Stellback.jpg rhiaesthetic4.jpg stella1.jpg stella2.jpg stella.gif stella3.jpg stella4.jpg stella5.jpg stella6.jpg stella7.jpg sumaaesthetic2.jpg Stella8.gif stella9.gif Stella10.jpg T R I V I A lyrics lyrics ♠ Stella is a demigirl ♠ Pipes those little sugar insects, then hand delivers them to the Sugar Dream ♠ That one person who claps after a movie ♠ The one dragon who has never left her hive Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Droplet the seawing)